


Through the Lens

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Model Bucky, Photographer Steve Rogers, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: When Natasha sets Bucky up on a photo shoot with none other than renowned photographer Steve Rogers. He's not sure what he was expecting, but it surely wasn't what he got.





	Through the Lens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/gifts).



> I had the honor of working with Cleo4u2 with this and the artwork is gorgeous!

Bucky looks at the card in his hand. It's small, smaller than most business cards that he's been handed and it's engraved in red and blue with a name standing out in bold white letters. 

 

_ Steven Grant Rogers _ , Photographer to the stars. Okay it didn't really say that last part but it was all Bucky could think about. Most of the big shot agents and whoever else always added those little tidbits at the end of their cards and even though he had heard about Steve, he didn't know much about him. Perhaps he was one of those that believed that they were God's gift to the world. 

 

Bucky had been given his card by his manager telling him that if he wanted to be an even bigger star than what he was now then well, this was the route to go. Steve Rogers had a reputation for producing the highest quality and most gorgeous photos known to man. He was a legend. 

 

Bucky didn't care either way. Most people, most of the photographers that he dealt with had all told him that they produced the highest quality and gorgeous photos. However, once Bucky actually saw them he only saw the sex. How they had him posed, the lust that filled his eyes. It's what made him, it's what his fans had come to know him for but that's not what he wanted in life, he wanted more than just that. 

 

“You'll meet with him Friday at noon.” Natasha, his manager spoke. She was going through notes on her phone, eyes barely meeting Bucky's as the man sat on the couch of his apartment with his legs propped up on the coffee table. 

 

“We can't do this Saturday? I have a thing Friday.” 

 

Natasha looks up for a brief moment, eyes narrowing towards Bucky. “What thing? I know your schedule inside and out. You don't have anything planned for Friday. You're open all day. That's why I booked this meeting with Rogers.” 

 

Bucky looks over at Natasha, giving her a small smirk. “I met someone yesterday and we're heading out to a club on Friday and actually I want to spend the whole morning with the guy so it'll be better to change the dates on this. I like this guy and I'm not about to turn him down already. I'm sure this Steve guy would be willing to reschedule.” 

 

“Or he could cancel completely and never want to work with you again. Probably he'll tell the tabloids how big of a diva you are too that you couldn't make a fifteen minute meeting. But oh by all means, go on your little date.” 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes. It was no use in arguing with Natasha. 

 

“Fine. Fine. I'll meet with Steve. And I guess I'll cancel my morning plans with Alec.” 

 

Natasha nods, a smile gracing her lips. “Damn right you will.” 

 

                                               -

 

Friday hits sooner than Bucky wanted. He had spent the last two days fretting about this Steve guy. He went online, searching for photos of him but all he came across was all of his work. His portfolio spoke for themselves. One set, however caught Bucky's eye.

 

They were all set in the 1940s, models of various sizes, ethnicities, genders and whatever else were all decked out in period clothing and modeling for the camera. It seemed so pure, so raw that Bucky had to take a moment to just stare. This guy would be photographing him. 

 

Maybe he wasn't like those others. 

 

Bucky's exiting the car when he gets distracted by a few fans on his way to the studio where Steve wanted to meet him. The building isn't even the least bit shady like all of the other places that Bucky had visited. It turns out it wasn't his home either. 

 

After the fans dispersed, Bucky finds himself walking up towards the door and having it opened for him. There's a blonde standing before him, he's not that much smaller than Bucky, darkened glasses sit on top of his head. He's wearing a plain white T-shirt and dark denim shorts. If anything this guy looks more like he's on his way to the beach than a photoshoot. But he recognizes him instantly as Steve Rogers. 

 

“You must be Bucky.” The man smiles, holds out a hand for him to shake. Bucky takes it, feeling a sense of warmth that he's never felt before. “Natasha's told me so much about you.” 

 

Steve drops the hand, turning around and heading inside the building, Bucky follows. He looks around  the place and he's In awe. Most photographers prefer to have their artwork surrounding them, this man had just the opposite. They were photos of his friends and family. 

 

Bucky stops in front of one of Steve and a redhead.. Natasha. 

 

“You know Nat?” 

 

Steve nods. “She and I go way back. She's one of my closest friends that I have out here. If it wasn't for her pushing me back in high school I wouldn't even be a photographer.” 

 

Well, just his luck. Natasha never told him that she knew this man. Probably the reason she was so gung-ho about him not coming to the meeting today. She didn't want to disappoint her friends. 

 

The finally make their way into an open space. The room is much larger than Bucky suspected for such a small building but he didn't mind it. Sitting in the middle of the room was a car. An old make model that Bucky use to drool about in his dreams. A 67’ impala in blue sat in the middle of the room. 

 

“I was thinking, for your shoot that maybe we can do a classic car shoot. I have a friend, Peggy who's more than willing to play the friend in this shoot and maybe her kids. We can do a family thing about the open road. Not many photographers and models are doing that angle these days and I want to change that.” 

 

“And the family thing is the way to go?” Bucky stares at the car. “With ann Impala at that?” 

 

Steve smiles. “Do you know a better car than this one?” 

 

“I don't actually. You have great taste.” 

 

“The funny this is, I don't really like cars all that much. They're not my thing but for some reason, this one speaks to me.” 

 

Steve walks towards the car, running a hand up and down the hood. Bucky can't help but stare at the way that he touches the metal;  as though it's real and will come alive at any moment.

 

“So. When do we start?” Bucky smirks. At first, he'll admit that he wasn't all too stoked about working with this man, but after spending just a few moments with him, he couldn't be anymore thrilled. 

 

“I have to meet with some other clients tonight but I'm free tomorrow and I can have Peggy and her daughter on set tomorrow afternoon so that we can start the shoot.” 

 

Bucky nods. “Sounds, Amazing Steve.” 

 

Steve smiles, a slight blush crossing his face. “Awesome Bucky. Uh I'll call Nat with the details tomorrow and see where things go from there.” 

 

Bucky shakes his head. He holds out a hand. “Give me your phone. I'll give you my number and you can text me directly instead of going through Natasha.” 

 

Steve reaches into his pocket and hands over his phone. 

 

Steve watches as Bucky types in his number and hands it back to him. 

 

“So, just text me when you're all set up and I'll make sure I'm here bright and early when you need me.” 

 

Steve nods, “Yeah. I'll make sure to do that.” 

 

                                               -

 

“How did things go with Steve?” Natasha's waiting for Bucky by the time that he gets back to his apartment. She's sitting on the couch, legs on the table and flipping through the channels while her eyes never left her phone. 

 

“Things went amazing.” Bucky walks towards the mini bar and begins to pour himself something to drink. “Why didn't you tell me that he was quite the looker? Dude's hot.” 

 

Natasha looks back, eyes meeting Bucky's. “If I would have told you that would that have changed anything?” 

 

Bucky shakes his head. “It would have changed a hell of a lot. I would have worn something a bit more sexier to meet him.” 

 

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Seriously Buck? No. No sleeping with him.” 

 

“And why not?” Bucky walks to the  couch, plopping next Natasha. 

 

“Because,” Natasha sits up, turning and staring Bucky in the eyes. “You have this habit of sleeping with people, leading them on and breaking their heart. Steve's a great friend, someone I've known a long time and goddammit Buck, we may be friends but I will kick your ass if you hurt him.” 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Calm down Natasha. I wouldn't dream hurting him. But I am intrigued. He's an interesting guy.” 

 

“And he's been through a lot. He just lost his mother recently, his career is the only thing making him happy and if some guy comes in and ruins his happiness----” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, you'll kick my ass. You've said it already.” 

 

“I mean it Bucky.”

 

“I do too.” 

 

                                                  -

 

Midnight rolls around and Bucky can't sleep. 

 

His mind is wandering towards Steve and that's never happened to him. He's had crushes, of course but they've never invaded his mind the way that Steve's invading his right now. The lights are off, he has a window open and the cool night air blows into the room. 

 

He really should get some sleep. In addition to the photoshoot with Steve (who knows when that would be) he had something, special of you will the next day that Natasha had set up. Apparently he would be meeting with someone who would see if he was host material. There was a new show coming out, some reality show that pitted actors and models and whoever else against regular Joes in a wilderness environment and the last team standing, if just a regular person won fifty thousand dollars and the celebrity, if they won would get fifty thousand for their charity. 

 

And they wanted him to be the host of the show. 

 

His career was changing. No longer would he be just another pretty model but he would be a name to everyone. 

 

That's what his mind should be on, the reason that he can't sleep. 

 

Not on Steve Rogers. 

 

Bucky reaches across his bed and pulls his phone out of the drawer. Since he can't sleep he might as well Google the man. 

 

It doesn't even take a second. His results pop up. 

 

_ Steven Grant Rogers, Age 24 _

 

So he was younger than Bucky by just a year. Yet he looked so much older than he did and Bucky had to take a second to think about that. Natasha did say that he had been through a lot, maybe that's what caused him to look much older than he was. 

 

_ Born in Brooklyn New York to Sarah and Joseph Rogers. Sarah,  as many of you know was one of the biggest movie stars in the late eighties, starting in notable films such as “Winning Shot” and the critically acclaimed superhero movie, “Captain America” where she played the title Character. Sarah recently passed a month ago (June 14 1965 - April 19 2018) _

 

Bucky didn't know that. He remembers Natasha telling him that Steve had lost his mother but he didn't that it happened so soon. 

 

_ Steve began his career at the age of eighteen becoming one of the youngest photographers in history.  _

 

One of the youngest, of course. Bucky rolls his eyes and continues to scroll down the webpage, there were photos of him with Natasha, some of with him and a brunette woman that he had never seen before. Underneath the caption read “Peggy Carter” and it clicks. She was the one that's supposed to be in the shoot with him. 

 

She was gorgeous. 

 

There were more photos, some of him at events, others are just candid photos. 

 

There's one of him at the beach that really grabs Bucky’s attention. He looked so innocent,  so young and happy. With the carelessness of it all. 

 

Bucky opens a message to Steve his fingers hovering over the keyboard. Should he text him this late at night? Would it seem almost like he's reaching a bit towards him? 

 

He decides against it and instead puts his phone up. He'll call or text him in the morning, not when the man is possibly still asleep. 

 

                                          +

 

It's barely eight in the morning when Bucky rolls out of bed and heads into his kitchen. He doesn't bother wearing clothes, or at least putting on a shirt and some pants. He lives alone, no one to worry about seeing all of his goods. 

 

He tosses his phone onto the counter,  walking towards the refrigerator and opening it. He hasn't gone shopping in who knows how long and the only things that are slightly edible are some eggs that he can fry up really quickly and a piece of raw chicken sitting in tin foil. He pulls out the eggs and the chicken, smelling it and making sure that it's not something that will make him sick. 

 

When he deems it edible, Bucky turns on the stove and begins to saute the chicken just the way that his mother had taught him when he was younger. 

 

Staring down at the sizzling meat, Bucky remembers all those mornings he spent with his mother in the kitchen. The way that she would guide his hand along with hers as she cooked. 

 

He frowns and a tear slips down his cheek as he recalls the last time that he had seen her alive. How he didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her. 

 

Bucky wipes away his tears and finishes up in the kitchen. He plates everything and pours himself a glass of orange juice, walks into his living room and takes a seat. He flips on the television just as a news report on Steve comes on.

 

The woman; the announcer actually, Bucky recalls as Wanda Maximoff. She was gorgeous and once upon a time he has shown interest in her and had been rebuffed at every turn. She was smiling as she spoke highly of Steve. 

 

_ And we will have the renowned photographer here with us next week so make sure that you tune in and chime in, you can send us any questions that you might have for him---- _

 

Bucky’s phone rings. He hops up to answer it, looking down at the caller idea and seeing an unfamiliar number pop up. 

 

“Buck's phone, who's this?” 

 

Natasha always got on him about that, always answering the phone in a way that she deemed rude but hey, if you had his number then it was someone that he considered a close friend and confidant. 

 

_ “So I can call you Buck instead of Bucky? I prefer that.”  _

 

Bucky nearly drops the phone. Its Steve. 

 

“Only my friends can call me Buck. But hey, who knows. One day you might get to call me that.” 

 

Steve laughs on the other end, a soothing and almost familiar laugh that warms Bucky's heart. 

 

“ _ Well, I hope so Bucky.”  _

 

“Uh, not to be rude or anything but is there a reason that you called?” 

 

_ “Yeah! Before I forget. I called Peggy and her daughter and they've agreed to do it. I'm gonna be in L.A next week so I can't shoot then but when I get back, I was thinking that maybe we could meet up and begin going about this. I have the clothes and stylist and everything ready for when I get back.”  _

 

_ “ _ Yeah! Yeah! That sounds amazing. Have a nice time out there doing the Maximoff show.” 

 

_ “You saw that then.”  _

 

“Might have popped up on my television screen. I think that she's in love with you Steve.” Bucky says it with a bit more anguish in his voice than he was supposed to and he hopes that Steve didn't hear it. 

 

_ ‘Wanda is a great woman but I've known her for some years and she's nothing more than a friend. If anything I see her as my older sister. In case you were wondering.”  _

 

Bucky rolls his eyes. He wasn't, not really but yeah, Steve caught on to his voice.

 

“I wasn't, but you know….” Bucky's tongue tied. That's never happened to him before and he can't believe that it actually is. 

 

_ ‘I'll call you later Bucky. Do you mind it? If I call you when I land?”  _

 

Bucky tries not to shout and instead settles for a small grin on his face. 

 

“Sure. I mean if you had more to talk about involving the shoo---"

 

_ “It's not about the shoot actually, I uh…. You know what my driver is here. I'll call you later.”  _

 

Bucky shakes his head, “Yeah. Yeah. I'll like that okay talk to you later.” 

 

The line goes dead. 

 

Bucky places the phone in his pocket and walks back to his seat. 

 

Did that really just happen? Did Steve call him to ask him of it was okay to call him later when he landed? Did Steve Roger's  **want** to talk to him about absolutely nothing at all? 

 

Yes. Yes it did and yes, he does. 

 

He wonders if he should call Natasha and let her know but he also doesn't want Natasha telling him to lay low when it came to Steve. He kind of likes him, wouldn't mind going out with him if that's what he wanted. 

 

His phone buzzes again, this time he anticipates Steve possibly calling him again only to frown when he sees the name flashing across the screen. 

 

Alec…

 

**From Alec:** Hey! We were supposed to go out the other night. U bailed :( maybe we can try again tonight? I wouldn't say no to coming over to ur place ;) 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes. He didn't call Alec back after he canceled their plans. To be honest, after he met with Steve Alec had become a distant memory to him. 

 

**To Alec** : Can’t  busy 2 nite and for the next few months. Might not be able to meet up for a while maybe u should meet someone else

 

He doesn't think that he's sounding harsh. Being harsh, he would have told the man point blank that he didn't want anything else to do with him and to have him lose his number. 

 

**From Alec: :(** I'm sure u can make some plans? I would really like to meet up with u, maybe have some fun? I've been thinking of u a lot

 

Alright,  creepy… 

 

**To Alec:** I'm gonna be honest. I'm not interested, lose my number. 

 

Alec texts back and he deletes it instantly. He doesn't think that he was being rude and hopes that Alec doesn't take it that way. He really wasn't all that interested anymore. 

 

He really hopes that he understands. 

 

He decides to text Natasha. There's too much excitement running through his body and well, she was the only true friend that he had. 

 

**To Natasha:** Steve called me, told me that he wants to talk to me when he lands in California!! 

 

A few seconds pass before she responds. 

 

**From Natasha:** Buck… What did I tell u? Please don't hurt him. 

 

**To Natasha:** I won't! Honest. I actually kind of like him. He's a great guy. 

 

**From Natasha:** And what about Alex? Did u just forget about him

 

**To Natasha:** It's Alec, and I just texted him, letting him know that I don't want anything more to do with him and he understood. Look, even if u don't approve of this, I'm gonna see where this goes

 

**From Natasha:** Just make sure that Steve is happy. At least I know with u, I don't have to worry about u using him for his fame :p 

 

And she's right. He doesn't need to use Steve for that. They have their own name, their own image. He doesn't need to latch onto Steve for something that he already has. 

 

**To Natasha:** U won't have to worry about nothing Nat

 

                                        +

 

By the time that Steve lands, Bucky is about ready to head off to bed. He had spent the day basically doing nothing. He stayed in bed, opting to watch a bunch of Sarah Roger's films and enjoying each and every one of them. 

 

He had just left out of the bathroom when his phone alerts him of a phone call. He reaches instantly for the phone. It wasn't just a phone call but a video call. Bucky quickly checked his reflection in the mirror to make sure that he looked good before answering. 

 

“I know it's late but I just got in.” Steve says and Bucky has to do a quick glance to make sure that he's talking to the right guy. Steve's blonde hair is hidden under a beanie, glasses framed his face and he looks incredibly tired and sexy all in the same. 

 

“It's fine. I couldn't sleep anyway. Where are you anyway?” 

 

Steve moves his phone around the hotel room. Bucky recognizes the black and red color scheme almost instantly. 

 

“SHIELD. I didn't think that I would be able to get a room here but I do have the best agent in all of New York.” 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes. He had learned recently that Natasha wasn't just Steve's best friend but his agent as well. 

 

“Natasha is wonderful. She could move the heavens if she wanted.” 

 

Steve chuckles. “That is very true. She's the best. I got lucky when I started out and she chose to take me on.” 

 

Bucky nods. He remembers fondly about the first time he had gone into audition, failing it miserably and Natasha catching him outside to give him some pointers. After that, she had taken him on and that was that. 

 

“Natasha Romanoff is a miracle.” 

 

There's silence for a little while longer. Bucky's just staring at the screen with Steve staring back at him. They have nothing to say to each other.

 

“I was thinking…..” Both men begin at the same time. Bucky laughs first and Steve follows. 

 

“You go first.” Steve says. 

 

“Nah. You.” 

 

“I insist. I called you. Speak first.” 

 

Bucky sighs. If that's how he wanted to be, who was he to object? 

 

“I was just going to ask that when you got back, maybe you wanted to, I don't know, hang out? Not during the shoot but like, off the clock or whatever.” 

 

“You want to go out on a date with me?”

 

Bucky looks away quickly. That's kind of not what he was implying, not yet anyway. He just wanted to hang out with the man and maybe see if Steve was up to going on a date with him in the near future. 

 

“Do you want it to be a date? Even though we literally just met not even two days ago?” 

 

“I've followed your career. I'm sure that you must have read up on me. Being famous has a way of making sure that we know enough about each other. I wouldn't mind having a date with you when I get back. If that's what you want Buck.” 

 

“I would very much like that Steve.” 

 

                                           +

 

All Bucky can do to not bounce off the walls is pick up his guitar. A week had passed and Steve would be back soon, that he's been counting.

 

It's been years since he's played and really, he hasn't had much inspiration to play until now. His mind is gone, running wild with thoughts of Steve and his eyes and that smile of his. Bucky plays a tune, one that he wrote when he was sixteen and could never find the right words for the melody. 

 

Until now. 

 

_ There's not a moment goes by that I don't think of you, blue eyes, a smile that could light up the world. I fell, not knowing what to do. You pulled me under. Made me believe that true love was real…  _

 

His phone buzzes. Bucky puts the guitar down and stares at the screen. It's a text message from Steve. 

 

**From Steve || March 21st 2:11 PM** my plane just landed. I'm on my way to my studio. I have the shoot all set up and maybe stop by tomorrow when u have a chance? 

 

**To Steve || March 21st 2:12 PM** Yeah. I can be there around 3? I'm busy now but I can def be there at that time

 

**From Steve || March 21st 2:14 PM** Great. Just send me a text when ur outside so I can buzz u up 

 

**To Steve || March 21st 2:14 PM** cant wait :) 

 

Bucky drops his guitar. Even though tomorrow is the first day of the shoot, it's still more time that he gets to spend with Steve. 

 

He can't believe this was happening. 

 

                                           +

 

“Peggy, this is Bucky Barnes. He's going to be in the photo with you and little Patricia here and Ross.” Steve Introduces the two of them. Bucky shakes her hand. She was a lot more gorgeous in person than her photos gave her justice for. 

 

“Oh I've heard so much about you Mr. Barnes. My daughter simply adores you.” 

 

Bucky looks behind Peggy. A girl, no more than eight peeks behind her mother's legs with a blush covering her cheeks. 

 

“Hi.” Bucky responds and the little girl rushes off towards her brother who's standing in the corner on his phone. 

 

“She really had a crush on you. You are her favorite model. She doesn't even like her own mother's work all that much.” 

 

“I'm sure that's not true.” 

 

Peggy grins. “Watch this. Patty, sweetheart. Name one of mummy's photoshoots that you adore.” 

 

Bucky and Steve look towards the little girl who's now sitting down, a tablet in hand. 

 

“I can't remember one. But I loved Bucky’s ice cream shoot from last year!” 

 

Peggy rolls her eyes. “See. You're her favorite.” 

 

“Well, I can't wait to work with her.” 

 

Steve claps his hands together. “Alright. Peg you and Patty can go on ahead to the back room. Seanna is there with your wardrobe and makeup. Bucky you and Ross can head to the room across from theirs with Wade. He has everything that you need and once you are all set and ready meet me outback for the shoot and we'll go from there okay?” 

 

Everyone nods and heads off. 

 

“Steve couldn't keep his eyes off you. And neither could you. Something I'm missing?” Peggy questions. Bucky shrugs. 

 

“I don't know yet. We're taking it slow.” 

  
  


                                         +

 

Bucky's leaning against the driver side of the impala, a gas hose in hand. Peggy's in the passenger seat and the kids are in the back. The pose is simple. Just a family on vacation that stopped off for gas. 

 

“That's great. Okay Bucky lean over like you're talking to Peggy. Ross and Pat, pretend that you're either on the phone or talking to each other or whatever it is that kids do these days.” Steve orders. Bucky tries not to laugh. Steve, despite how young he is probably doesn't know the first thing about children and doesn't really know what to do with them. 

 

“He is very cute.” Peggy says. She's staring back at her kids, with Bucky staring at her. She's whispering even though Bucky is pretty sure that Steve can't hear them over the the fan that they have outside. “I've known Steve for years. He's never had such a serious relationship before. Everyone is either after his money or his fame.” 

 

“Natasha told me that. She told me to be careful with him.” 

 

“He has been hurt before. You wouldn't want to hurt him. I wouldn't let you.” 

 

Bucky smiles just as another shutter sound goes off. 

 

“I have no intentions of hurting him. I just want to get to know him a little better. That's all.” 

 

“And you fell for him after three days?” 

 

“That first day, yeah..I had never seen someone as beautiful as him. He was a nice guy and sweet. Love at first sight. I can't be sure if that's true or what, but I felt something that first day and I believe that he did too. He called me and asked to call me when he landed In California. I guess it's mutual.” 

 

“Oh it is. He talked to me about you. He fancies you.” 

 

Bucky quirks an eyebrow. His interest piqued. 

 

“He talked about me?” 

 

“Mentioned how handsome you were by first impression alone and how nice. It usually takes him a few more meetings to figure out a person's true nature. He figured yours out instantly.” 

 

“Alright!” Steve shouts. “We're taking twenty.” 

 

Steve hands his camera over to a redheaded woman and walks to Bucky. “I have some food and drinks inside if you guys are hungry or thirsty.” 

 

Patty and Ross exit the car almost immediately heading inside. 

 

“Oh you shouldn't have said that Steven. You won't have food left after those two get done.” 

 

She follows after her children. 

 

“You uh, looked really good out there. Especially against the car and in that suit. Black is definitely your color. I wasn't sure about it at first.” 

 

“Well you have impeccable taste.” 

 

Steve turns red a bit in the face. “I might have seen your past shoots and went off what they dressed you in. Most colors suited you perfectly but the black against the impala was just perfect.” 

 

“You know, Peggy was telling me----" 

 

“Oh no. What did she say?” 

 

“It's all good! I swear. But she was telling me about you talking to her about me.” 

 

“And?” 

 

“And. I think that when we hang out, it should be a date. If that's what you still want from me.” 

 

“I would very much like that. I don't know what this connection I feel towards you but I want to get to know you better. I would like to go out on a date with you Bucky Barnes.” 

 

“And I would very much like to go out with you Steve Rogers.” 


End file.
